1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical switches and circuit interrupters, and more particularly to a switch useful in electrical power distribution systems that includes an improved circuit interrupter. that is selectively operable to provide an additional circuit-isolating function after circuit-interruption operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various circuit interrupters are known in the prior art, as disclosed, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 27,625; 4,596,906; and 4,752,859. An arrangement similar to that of U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,625 is disclosed in IEEE Paper C74 170-7.
While the above-described arrangements provide useful circuit interrupting and/or isolating functions, there is a need for a simplified circuit interrupter that provides a selective circuit-isolation feature subsequent to circuit interruption.